<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shall We Table This Arrangement? by beltainefaerie, janto321 (FaceofMer)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345466">Shall We Table This Arrangement?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beltainefaerie/pseuds/beltainefaerie'>beltainefaerie</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321'>janto321 (FaceofMer)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Job, First Kiss, Flirting, Hand Job, Love Confessions, M/M, Other, mentions of past voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:01:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beltainefaerie/pseuds/beltainefaerie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Interior design experts say you should choose a 'conversation piece' to liven up a room. Aziraphale wasn't exactly hoping for conversation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shall We Table This Arrangement?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by <a href="https://helter-skelter-60.tumblr.com/post/187425078420/imagine-crowley-buying-this-table-for-his">this Tumblr post</a></p><p> </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>I had to write this because I wanted to imagine Crowley’s face if Aziraphale ordered a modified version in Crowley's black and red for his back room. Merindab agreed to help me and it helped us get through the initial Stay at Home depression.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crowley sauntered after Aziraphale into the back room of the shop, ready to sprawl out on the plush sofa and enjoy a drink or two. It had been ages. </p><p>He’d barely made it over the threshold when he actually jumped back in shock. <i>Well, that had certainly never been here before. Would’ve remembered something like that!</i> After a moment, he recovered himself enough to stammer, “Angel? W...what’s this?”  </p><p>“Oh, do you like it? I did a blessing for the most remarkable sculptor and one thing led to another and I guess my inspiration was ah, more than a bit specific to what was on my mind at the time. That is, um, you, my dear, and, well, I couldn’t exactly leave this in his shop, could I?”</p><p>Crowley made a choked noise, his yellow eyes wide and near panic as he glanced from the table and back to Aziraphale. The detailed sculpture of a shimmering, life-like, black and red snake twined over and around a prone, porcelain-colored person. It was an incredible likeness of Aziraphale, which supported a thick slab of glass on bent knee and outstretched hands, one of which caressed the snake's head. Hardly what you expected as a coffee table. Crowley wanted to run away. He wanted to touch it. He wanted--</p><p>“Crowley,” Aziraphale began gently. </p><p>“Yes?” he asked Aziraphale, managing to will himself to go over to pour them a drink as if a rather, erm, erotic coffee table wasn’t sitting in the middle of the room. <i>Erotic couldn’t be the right word, could it? I mean, this was Aziraphale.</i></p><p>Aziraphale took the tumbler of rather fine scotch from Crowley, letting their fingertips brush, then sat down and looked up at him through lowered lashes and honestly patted the cushion beside him. “Do sit down, my dear.”</p><p>Crowley downed one drink and poured another before complying. <i>Possibly not the wrong word, then?</i></p><p>Crowley felt slightly off center, but he swaggered over to the sofa with all his usual bravado and slouched back, letting one arm rest on the back of the sofa behind Aziraphale. He glanced at the table once more. <i>No, definitely not any less erotic from this side of the sofa.</i> And now he could see the way the tail of the snake curled sensually around one ankle. If he’d made the effort to manifest a cock, it would be twitching already.</p><p>Aziraphale took a sip of his drink, and swallowed as if steeling himself then glanced up. “Crowley, I know I told you not too terribly long ago that you, um, go too fast for me. I’m afraid you thought I meant, that is, I did at the time, but now I think, perhaps I’ve... moved too slow and that you might not actually know how I feel.” Aziraphale took another delicate sip, then licked his lips and leaned in. </p><p>Crowley slipped off his glasses, grateful that his hand didn’t tremble. “Angel,” he sighed, leaning in. </p><p>Their lips were almost touching when Aziraphale’s tumbler slipped from his hands, spilling all over Crowley’s trousers. </p><p>Aziraphale leapt up. “Oh dear me. Terribly clumsy. I’m so sorry, dear.”   </p><p>Crowley blinked as Aziraphale’s hand’s fluttered inches from his trousers as if he wasn’t sure what to do. Crowley looked up at the angel, then over at the statue. <i>Oh what the hell.</i> He snapped his fingers and his trousers vanished. “No harm,” he said. </p><p>Aziraphale’s eyes widened, then sparkled with the same delight he usually reserved for crepes as he took in the effort Crowley had made along with the infernal miracle that vanished his trousers. An effort that was growing more impressive by the moment, his pants barely containing the bulge. </p><p>Smirking, Crowly leaned back, sprawling on the sofa, legs spread. “See something you like?”</p><p>Aziraphale shifted forward and kissed him, slowly and sensually. Despite his bravado, Crowley was so startled that it was finally happening, he stiffened for a moment before he remembered to kiss back. </p><p>Aziraphale pulled back and opened his mouth as if to say something, then closed it once more, instead slipping onto the floor. He gazed up at Crowley, licking his lips before tentatively asking,  “May I…?” </p><p>Crowley swallowed hard, “‘Course. Anything, Angel. Anything.” <i>Any second he was going to wake up, wasn’t he? This is what he got for sleeping like humans. There was absolutely no way his Angel was about to-</i></p><p>Aziraphale reached for him, pulling the waistband of his pants down to expose the flushed head of his cock and flicked his tongue out to catch a drop of precome. Crowley could only manage a rather undignified, “Hnnng.”  The sight was enough to make him throb with need, but the sound Aziraphale made was like his moan when he took his first bite of a particularly decadent tiramisu.</p><p>Aziraphale shifted forward and slowly wrapped his lips around the head of Crowley’s cock. Crowley was fairly certain he was about to discorporate right then and there. And then Aziraphale began to suck, undulating his tongue. </p><p>Crowley moaned and gripped the cushions for dear life as he tried desperately to keep from bucking his hips or gripping fistfuls of his angel’s lovely, soft, dandelion-fluff curls to get deeper into that gorgeous wet heat. Somehow neither his knowledge that Aziraphale didn’t actually need to breathe, nor his being a literal demon could defeat his desire to treat his angel properly and with care. Or at least, with as much propriety as was possible with the dear practically choking himself on Crowley’s cock.</p><p>“G.. Sa.. Aziraphale,” he managed. </p><p>Aziraphale released his cock with a wet pop. He gave Crowley a satisfied smile. “Yes, dear?”</p><p>“How do you… when did you…” Crowley couldn’t quite form complete sentences. </p><p>“Well, my dear I must confess there was this Gentlemen's Club while you were sleeping, and I was invited to come with them to a more private room of the club. I didn’t quite know what we were about and, well, soon found myself able to observe some of them rather closely when they were getting up to far more than the gavotte.” Aziraphale’s cheeks pinked. “I’m glad I demurred anything more than some heavy kisses. They were lovely fellows, but- I mean…” he stammered, then paused and, taking a deep breath added, “Cavorting with humans is generally frowned on by Upstairs, but it was more,” he smiled shyly, “Well, that they weren’t you.”  </p><p>Crowley stared at Aziraphale as his brain slowly processed what he’d said, then he leaned forward, cupped the back of Aziraphale’s head and kissed him with all the passion of 6,000 years of longing. He was still achingly hard, but it ceased to matter in that moment. His angel was soft in his arms, and kissing him back.   </p><p>Pulling back, Crowley asked, his voice rough with need, “What do you want, angel?”</p><p>“You, of course. I thought that was fairly obvious.”</p><p>“Ssspecifically,” Crowley hissed, stealing another kiss. </p><p>“I don’t know, exactly. I mean, I’ve read about such things but…”</p><p>Crowley kissed him again, his hand slipping between Aziraphale’s legs. “I want to make you feel good, if you’d like. Since a Gentlemen’s Club caught your fancy, perhaps you’d like to make an effort in a more ‘gentlemanly’ direction? And perhaps...” He disappeared Aziraphale’s clothes with a snap of his fingers.  </p><p>Aziraphale blushed, then closed his eyes as he made an effort, lips parting as Crowley took him in hand.</p><p>“There, now. That makes things easier.” He gave his angel a slow pull, savoring the way he shivered and sighed, better than anything he’d ever dared dream. After a few strokes, he pulled Aziraphale into his lap, kissing him deeply, and shifted to press their cocks together.  </p><p>“Oh,” whispered Aziraphale, soft as the whisper of dew.</p><p>Crowley hid his face against Aziraphale’s neck, kissing his throat, savoring the taste of him. He never had the love of human food his angel did, but the taste of his skin… that, oh that he could drown in.He groaned softly against Aziraphale’s neck and sped the movements of his hand.</p><p>“”Ah, yes. That feels divi--” Aziraphale’s words were swallowed in a moan of pleasure as Crowley gave a slight twist of his hand.  </p><p>Crowley had done a temptation or three when he couldn’t get out of them, but nothing had ever compared to this. This shift of Aziraphale’s hips, his breath hot against his shoulder. Without much thought Crowley let his wings loose, and curled them forward, shielding them.</p><p>“Crowley,” Aziraphale cried out, throwing his head back and arching forward into Crowley’s grip. He trembled, his hips stilling, then curled in again, holding Crowley close as he tipped over the edge. </p><p>Crowley’s free arm wrapped around Aziraphale. He breathed heavily, ignoring his own aching cock. <i>What had he done?<i> Surely he’d be struck down for this? Aziraphale had wanted, but Crowley had tempted. His heart raced and his wings pulled tighter around them, as if that could forestall judgement.</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Aziraphale drew a shuddering breath and pulled back to look at him. “Oh my dear, you still haven’t… let me.” He drew his hand through the come streaking their stomachs and closed his hand around Crowley. Aziraphale's lips parted slightly and his breath hitched as he watched the crown of Crowley’s flushed cock disappear and re-emerge in the hollow of his fist.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Crowley groaned, dropping his head, unable to resist or tell Aziraphale to stop, not wanting him to. He was cursed, after all, and no more able to pull away now then he’d been able to over all the centuries of longing and wanting. Binary stars, locked in orbit, like the ones he’d once created with his own hands. He cried out and came, wings shuddering as if he’d been caught in a heavy wind. It felt like falling. It felt like flying.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Beautiful,” Aziraphale breathed and kissed him tenderly, his strokes continuing lightly in the oversensitive aftermath of pleasure. “So much more beautiful than I’d even imagined, my dear.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Crowley met his gaze and could scarcely believe what he found there. Aziraphale’s eyes were filled with love. Not lust or even kindness, but earth-shattering, unconditional Love the likes of which Crowley hadn’t felt in 6,000 years. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Crowley’s heart ached. He leaned in and kissed Aziraphale, running fingers through his hair with a sigh, trembling.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>With a wave of his hand, Aziraphale cleaned them up and the sofa was extended into a full sized, extremely comfortable bed, and though the room shouldn’t have been large enough to accommodate it, nothing else seemed to have moved. “Would you mind terribly staying the night, dear?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You don’t sleep,” Crowley blurted out without thinking.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Aziraphale’s smile turned a bit wolfish. “Well, that’s true, my dear. I certainly don’t.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Oh! But what about, you know… visitors from Upstairs. I can’t imagine what they’d do to you if they caught me here.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Aziraphale smiled. "Oh, I wouldn't worry about that. Not after what I recently saw between Gabriel and Beelzebub." </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Crowley sat straight up. “What?!”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Aziraphale chuckled softly, drawing him down into a warm embrace. “Don’t worry about that now, dear. Just know they won’t be bothering us.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, find me <a href="http://beltainefaerie.tumblr.com/">here</a> on Tumblr.</p><p>Find Merinda <a href="https://twitter.com/merindab">here</a> on Twitter.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>